


night don't last forever

by itsonlytime



Series: single [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Markjin, jackbum - Freeform, jaeson, that's it?? idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 23:07:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7141943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsonlytime/pseuds/itsonlytime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which jaebum is a rude ass photography student. and jackson, well he's talented in the field of performing arts; especially during nighttime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	night don't last forever

jackson never liked tea. being chinese and having all that hype about “we're one of the first nations to know and consume herbal teas” was just an unfortunate fact that he had to live with. to be honest, he hated it. it always felt like it was lacking sugar no matter how much of it he would put into his mug.

but there was a thursday, somewhere betweet october and november -winter was just about to set itself through seul’s streets, making it look like a melancholic background for a break up scene in some drama- when he had a bit of this weird pale green mixture called “miracle worker” by his friend carmen.

“jackson c'mon!” she shouted, latin american accent accentuating itself together with her tone of voice. “it’s good for your body and keeps your energy at high levels. and you know better than anyone that we would need something like that.”

she was sat on the table, crossed legs, starring at him. carmen had this red coat on buttuned all the way to her chest, a black cap cupping her tanned freckled face. some locks of her brunette pixie-cut hair were hanging around her forhead, slighty moving while she spoke.

it was only 2 in the afternoon so the club’s shiny and colorful lights were off, giving space to the good old led white lamps, occasionally flicking itselves between on and off. and yes jackson was getting scared every single time it went dark and then all bright again.

“gosh! are they never gonna fix these?” he pointed up to the black ceiling.

“they don’t give a fuck about it jack. you know they don’t.” she paused, monotonous look on her face. “now don’t change the subject. drink it, i swear it’ll make you feel better and not in the need of… things.”

“i don’t do drugs carmen, you know me.”

“i know, i know. but everyone around here does so i get scared you might. remember ricky? he’s back at rehab, hyuk told me.”

“ricky? are you serious?” the chinese boy’s mouth dropped open. eyes were unwittingly starting to tear up and his stomach twitched. he’s sensitive okay? plus, ricky was a good friend and he was worried and shocked. they were all a big family there.

because here’s the truth: no one really cares about club dancers. about homosexual club dancers. only themselves. the clients care about them as long as they’re pleasing them, you know. although nobody is actually interested in what they do on their free time or if they’re working within good conditions, eating well and stuff. not even their boss -to be honest, he’s the one who couldn’t give a single flying fuck about them- or family members (though only a few of them had that).

“couldn’t be more serious. he went o.d. last week somewhere near the mall two blocks from here. the street police found him like, on the floor. he only had his clothes on. wallet, cellphone and family rings were all missing.”

“what the fuck happened after that?? who took him to the clinic?”

“i think the police did right? even though he had no identification since his wallet was stolen, the cops went asking the neighborhood if they knew him and they happened to cross min hyuk.” she paused. “they thought it was best to put him in a rehab clinic. he was really struggling with it, remember that fight?”

“yeah… he was really in a bad condition i feel so sorry for him, gosh.”

“it’s okay babe he’s fine and safe now. probably eating some better food than what he was getting here.” carmen murmured while gesturing for jackson to come closer in a hug.

“i know… ugh.”

he squeezed her shoulders strongly as if he depended on that deep affection to keep on breathing. it’s been a hard week afterall.

“well that’s _why_ …” she said, extending the last syllable on purpose. “you gotta try this green organic tea. taste’s not that bad and it’s good for you. especially when you’re always on those weird ass diets that just leaves you tired and with no energy by the end of the day. ate least include this in your menu jackson, please.”

“i don’t know why you feel the need to take care of me.” he stated backing away from the hug.

“i’m your mother don’t you remember??”

it was odd. along the years (maybe months in his case) they’ve came up with this crazy -perhaps needed- concept that every single one of them, played a big part in ther family. meaning, they were a family, they’re own family.

it was indeed necessary for most of them since their relatives or parents didn’t want them; died; or lived too far away (yes, in other countries mostly). carmen was mexican, jackson himself was chinese. ricky was also a foreigner, from some place far away up there in russia. don’t even ask how they got there. however most of them were korean natives trying to get by selling the only thing they had left: their bodies.

they were people, humans after all and needed emotional, mental and physical support. that’s the reason behind the creation of their little disfunctional and problematic family.

“yes… yes mom.” he replied lazily, getting up from the big purple furry couch he’s been lying down during all morning.

she smiled with her lips closed, hopeful. jackson walked closely and got the plastic bottle out of her slim fingers. it had this stamp which said “green organic tea” and a “pesticides free/toxins cleaner/energy booster” written in small letters right below some drawings of herbs.

“if i hate this, i’ll kill you.”

“you won’t.” she pecked his right cheek and got up from the table, taking off her coat and placing it on the sofa jackson was sitting on just about now. “i have to rehearse a little more, for tonight. tell me what you think about it afterwards.”

the boy nodded, focusing his eyes on the mysterious tea.

“what the hell right?” he muttered, closing the distance between his mouth and the rim of the bottle.

kinda bitter, that’s a fact. nevertheless, he had to admit that it was sort of… edible. enjoyable. and surprisingly refreshing. he closed it and packed inside his shoulder leather bag, which was hanging in a wodden rack on his dressing room.

he made his way outside the club through the back door, located on a dead end alley. the neighborhood wasn’t the best, but otherwise where would you hide a gay bar on seul’s most frequented streets? there’s no such a place. it needs to be discreet, aside from the most movimented part of town.

a strong cold wind blew against his unprepared face. thank god he had his jacket already on, winter was indeed coming with all its strength. he took his grey crochet cap out of his bag and placed on his head. lord, did i happen to mention that it’s fucking freezing??

“hi jackie. going to college?”

“um, what sorry?” he did a double take, taking a better look at the person standing right in front of him. “oh, it’s you hyuk. fucking scared me!” jackson said pushing the other boy’s shoulder.

the older man laughed, eyes smoothly crinkling its edges. his pink hair was now cut into a james dean kinda style, guess it’s all about the forelock after all. hyuk was some centimeters taller than jackson, slim figure with the longest legs you could ever see. he was the definition of a truly beautiful man during his late 20s and probably the reason why the club was always packed on fridays

“sorry baby, didn’t mean to scare that pretty little face of yours.” he caressed jackson’s right cheek. “you didn’t answer my question though. are you heading to college?”

“i am. gosh you guys need to stop taking care of me.” he frowned.

“you’re the youngest and newest here darling. we’re taking care of you no matter how much you whine about it. you’re like our baby.”

jackson ironically grinned -although he secretly loved all the attention- and waved his hyung goodbye.

“hey jackson,” hyuk called him once again. the younger turned his head around to face him. “take care ok? and don’t drop out. don’t you dare.”

“i… i won’t hyung. promise.”

and with a supportive grin, the man entered the club through the back door jackson just came out of.

-

“fucking shite.” he growled right after getting out of the subway and walking his way outside the station. “fucking 10 p.m. boss’ gonna have my ass. please lord have mercy on my soul.” the boy kept muttering to himself in a failed attempt to calm down.

it was his second, almost third, month working there since he came to korea during may this year to study performing arts. the money wasn’t so bad -depended on the nights really- and was probably the only thing supporting him apart from the cash his dad sent him once during 6 weeks.

he mostly could not be fired at this point. 4 jobs he had before that didn’t work out: salesperson at a department store; attendant at a coffee shop; market organizer; even mc donald’s cashier. the funny thing is, he was kicked out these 4 times for the absolute same reason, which was, breaking something that wasn’t actually meant to be broken. by accident. also language barriers, those were a big problem in the beggining.

he was lacking self confidence so but so much that during one night, while drunk obviously, he ended up there at the club. no one gives a fuck about what song was playing, the only blurred memory that comes to his mind now is that he stood up on the bar’s shiny counter and started to, well, perform some _naughty_ dance moves.

it was both surprising and kind of spiritually rewarding the fact that everyone clapped and cheered. the owner of the place was nearby and instead of demanding him to get down from there and move his fat butt out of the club, jackson ended up getting a job proposal. and, let’s just say he was in no position to refuse it.

giving up on the fast steps, the boy started to run through the subway station, frenetically searching for the stairs to get back up at sea level.

-

he walked upon the dead end alley, and when the last black door by the right was by his side, he openeded anxiously, hands trembling and key failing to fit its lock.

“fuck!” he breathed, condensated carbon dioxide smoke coming out of his mouth as a result of the low temperature. “calm down jackson, calm down.” he reassured himself inhaling deeply the cold night breeze while it slightly burned the inside of his respiratory canals.

the key was inserted once more, and this time he was able to move it to the right side and open the door with a relieved look on his face.

their so called living room -a place where they would rehearse and just chill during most times- was empty. the fury purple couch still had jackson’s body traces drawn onto it’s cloth. he threw his shoulder bag on it, then, making his way in fast stepts towards his dressing room, located on the last door by the left of a small corridor placed right at the end of the main room.

bye jacket, bye shirt, bye shoes, bye socks, bye jeans and bye bye underware. thank god the heater there was damn good and efficient otherwise he would’ve probably quit at this point. he works semi naked, now picture that in seul during winter without a machine to warm up the temperature? yeah, that’s what i’m talking about.

he had this ritual to get ready but the time wasn’t really on his side today. the boy sprayed deodorant and put some fresh vanilla lotion on his stomach, arms and thighs -it had glitter in it of course-, opened the closet and choosed a rainbow colored thong. it was the only thing left, the rest was being washed in the washhouse nearby.

the sound was loud and he could hear the song’s frenetic beat from down there. he went back into the living room and searched for the green tea carmen gave him. jackson was hoping that it would actually work as she said it would: like an energy booster. because he was fucking tired and just wanted to get some sleep. his drama teacher kept his class performing the same scene probably 10 times in a roll until almost 9:30 p.m. he was exhausted and had big dark circles under his eyes. not sexy at all.

this routine’s been killing him lately and despite everyone’s care and concern, he does think about quiting something. choose betweet the two things because they both demand too much from him in a physical way and his body’s getting more tired by the minute.

he made his way out of the back room climbing the stairs and entering the dance club, through it’s left side. fuck, it was packed. fridays are usually a full house but there were probably twice as much as the place could fit. he walked through the crowd, having many men slap his butt or grind on him. it was sad but unfortunately he was getting used to it. feeling numb about it.

colorful lights and glitter as far as the eye can see. the song was probably something by ariana grande. he knew his way when the topic was ocident pop singers.

when he go to the bar a feeling of relief took over his chest. his friend, chul was also dancing back there. he got to the other side of the counter, greeting the barman and climbing onto it. nights by the bar were always funny, usually the best ones. sometimes he even got to act as a barman by the end of the night. but today he couldn't even see who was buying drinks from where he was standing -at this point he knew some goers-, probably more people there than living in the whole state.

"why is it so fucking packed?" he screamed trying to get some information from chul.

the boy pointed towards the main stage, some meters in front of them.

"some sort of contest. boss didn't tell me much about it but the winner and friends gets to enter without paying for three months or so. and free drinks for the night i think."

"wow!" he laughed. "that explains a lot. thank you chul hyung."

it would've been lovely to keep on talking with him but the music sound wasn't really allowing that to happen without having to shout your guts out.

agh, the monotonous work, the same as all fridays and weekends. one feet to the right, the other to the left. occasional twerking but he just arrived, let's analyse all these new people and see if they're worth it.

that is, until someone raises his hand with a note of 5000 won in your direction. jackson got down on his knees and gestured for the man to place it on the front part of his underware, the classic.

"jack!! it's me!!" the man screamed.

"umm..." he answered leaning his hands onto the counter in order to take a better look at him. "oh my god, are you jinyoung?"

"yes!! can you get down here? brought my boyfriend and convinced some friends to come as well, want you to meet them!"

long story short: jinyoung's probably about his age and an avid fan of the club. meaning, he's always there to shake his butt. the two of them became friends on the night he broke up with his boyfriend, had too many drinks and tried to flirt with jackson. it didn't work, but he let jinyoung stay the night in his apartment since he was too fucking intoxicated with alcohol to know his way home.

they exchanged phone numbers and the rest you already know.

"course, yeah!" he sat on the counter and jumped on the floor, hugging jinyoung tighly. "so you're back with the famous mark and now i even get to meet him?"

"yes. bastard apologized for all that shit, we're good now." he grabbed jackson's right hand and made his way across the endless sea of people towards the far end of the bar in order to reach the stairs. the second floor was always calmer and more silent, guys usually came there if they wanted to sit on a table with friends or maybe just make out on the furry sofas. dancers didn't work there, but they were allowed in if someone wanted them there, you know.

the korean boy nodded to the security pointing to jackson and he raised a "thumbs up", meaning the dancer could come in.

stoping to think, he was so... underdressed? everybody around him was well dressed and not exactly showing their ass. jackson was literally wearing one little piece of clothing and ugh, he did feel somewhat ashamed.

finally they got to the table, which was located in front of one of the furry couches. there were 4 guys, all with drinks in their hands.

"ladies," jinyoung started. "this is jackson, my most talented friend." they laughed, probably knew what he did during nighttime, and if they didn't it could easily be guessed by the way he was dressed. 

"dance for us jackson!" one of them shouted, obviously drunk.

"shut up yoongi!" he hit his friend's shoulder which made him just laugh more. "he can if he'd like to but that's not the reason i brought him here anyway."

"well if they offer me enough money..." jackson joked. although, again, he wasn't in a position where he could deny some cash.

they laughed and it made him feel more confortable. making people laugh was always the key to feeling welcomed and wanted.

"anyway... jackson this is yoongi," he started introducing his friends from the left to the right "my boy mark, seokjin hyung and finally jaebum."

they all waved towards him. yoongi seemed small just like him, although he looked older; not because of his grey coloured hair though. he could just feel he was some years older, don't know why. was probably laughing louder than anyone there by the way. mark was as drunk as the other one since jinyoung told him he was sort of a quiet person, however his screams of joy towards every vodka drink that was served to their table were probably leaving all of them deaf.

seokjin seemed like the only person there who wasn't even tipsy. he was burying his face into some kind of undentified snack, probably french fries and occasionaly lifted his face back up to laugh at yoongi's drunk remarks. he was so unbelievably tall though, jackson couldn't help but notice that.

the last one, jaebum was... odd. i mean he was sorely staring at the wodden table with his chin leaning at the palm of his right hand. he wasn't sober however, since there were three empty beer bottles in front of him and god knows how many shots he'd taken since jackson came up here. the lights were not the best, colorful ones that didn't provide that much luminosity after all. but his face contours looked beautiful that way. he also wore a lot of rings; earrings on both ears.

and he was the only one who hadn't faced and greeted jackson yet, at least not properly.

"so, jackie," mark's words made him snap out of his own thoughts. "how old are you?"

"yeah, yeah i am." he stuttered, eyes still focused on the quiet boy. "shit, sorry." my god could he be more obvious???? "can't hear stuff properly since i started working here. my ears have became unable to hear normal tones of voice. i'm 20 by the way."

jinyoung sat by jaebum's side and gestured to jackson to sit by his side.

"can't... i have to go back to work as soon as possible."

"aghhhh you kidding?" he muttered.

"wish i was."

"jackson may i ask you," seokjin started, gesturing for yoongi to stop laughing like a fucking hyena. "where are you from? you've got an accent and i think i'm the only one who could've notice that since these kids are all drunk."

wow, someone actually noticed it? he was trying hard not to let any mispronunciation pass but clearly, it didn't work. he was there only for a few months after all.

"yeah, i'm from hong kong." he nodded.

"wow, that's amazing." the tall boy replied smiling fondly, while chewing some fries.

for some seconds, an awkward silence instaled itself within their table and the only thing one could hear was yoongi loud screams and mark's muffled laughter.

"excuse us ladies but we're going downstairs to dance a bit. does anyone wanna come with us?" yoongi said getting up with some help from mark.

"yesss me!!" jinyoung promptly got up from his seat and pulled seokjin and jaebum with each of his hands. "you two, come with us!"

jin grinned at his friend's request and got up, with some reluctance.

jaebum shook his head.

"not in the mood today."

his voice was raspy with a hint of bitterness.

"thousands of pretty boys down there jaebum, if i might say." jackson intervened, strategically of course.

he lifted his head in order to face the person who said that, and his eyeballs finally met jackson. he spent some time staring while hands slowly slid off his chin to end up falling onto the table. he felt his insides burning like his stare was equivalent to fire or something. he was _motherfuckingly breathtakingly_ beautiful. black hair cut into a long bang that kept falling on his face forcing him to keep on fixing it backwards. large, large shoulders covered by a rustic onix coloured leather jacket. small but intense eyes. intense fucking _jaw_ as well.

"jb's beaten down bacause some teacher told him his photos didn't have a special meaning behind it." jinyoung said, breaking the ice. "forget about that man, c'mon let's dance. i should probably give you some emotional back up right now but i'm too drunk to do it. so please..."

mark and yoongi were already gone, jin was waiting for them by the stairs.

"jaebum, you know what you should do right now?" jackson rhetorically asked, gathering all the courage he still had while trying to keep calm and appear at least a bit drunk; he was sober and if you flirt with someone while sober, you're basically destined to fail. "you should come with us and fuck as many guys, or i don't know girls, as you can." you can never be sure right? what if he was straight?

he walked towards him and grabbed his hand in an unexpected move, helping him get up from the couch.

they were silent for some seconds until jb got rid of jackson's hand with some unnecessary strength and started walking by himself without saying a word. rude asshole.

"i'm so sorry... but don't worry baby, he's apathetic like that at first. i swear to you he can be funny and caring too."

"it's okay, he had a bad day right?"

"yeah. but his anger problems are out of hand these days. he's been crude and distant this whole week. i don't know how i got him to come here, seriously. _maybe_ i told him that he could get free drinks, my treat."

"wow... poor baby." jackson lifted his eyebrows. pretty and problematic, what an awesome combination.

"anyway, let's go dancing darling. the night has zero spaces to be filled with small talks."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, long time no see?? And, no, I didn't quit Bad Behavior. I'm just so busy this year? Truly sorry. But this one was kind of an exhaust valve from everything since I had the idea for this plot while brushing my teeth monday night and couldn't let it pass away. Don't even ask why and how. I promise I'll try my best to update it more frequently. Hope you like it!!❤️ Btw, this series' name was based out of a song by "The Neighbourhood" called Single. If you don't know the song or don't know them CHECK IT OUT. Oh, and also I know the title was supposed to be "night doesn't last forever" but it's ALSO a lyric from a song called Any Which Way by The Scissor Sisters.


End file.
